Moving On
by mcabbylover18
Summary: After McGee gets engaged Abby decides she needs to move on this is the story of her moving on or can she move on and get over McGee.
1. Chapter 1

**Moving On**

**Chapter 1:**

**AN: Characters belong to the creators of NCIS.**

**Abby is in her lab working when McGee and Delilah enters her lab "Abs we have some exciting news for you." "What's going on?" "I proposed last night" "And I said yes" "Congratulations, but if you don't mind I have work to do" They say goodbye and leave her lab. After they leave she picks up Bert and hugs him. "I screwed up Bert I never should of broke up with him, but it doesn't matter he has moved on and she is what he deserves I could never gave him that, he deserved better than me and he found her she is his Shannon." Later while at home she starts thinking and relishes' being around Tim is just too much so she calls her Aunt Charlotte. "Hello?" "Hi aunt charlotte it's Abby, Tom and Emma's daughter. How are you? I'm good I am calling to see if you still needed help with your inn?" "As a matter of fact I need someone to take over running it." "That's great I can be there in 3 weeks, okay thank you so much, and see you in 3 weeks." Next day she puts in her two weeks in. That night she goes to see Gibbs. "When were you going to tell me you quit?" "I just can't be around Tim, It's too hard watching him be with someone else when I still love him and now's he is engaged so I need to be somewhere else so I can move on like he has." "I will always be there for you abs no matter where you are." "Thanks Gibbs." Three weeks later she moves back to New Orleans to start her new life. **

_**Six months later:**_

**Abby walks into the kitchen of the inn "Hey Carrie" "How are you doing? "Better each day, I have to go I can't leave David along he might just scare the customers" "alright I will see you later" She walks to the lobby to see David watching the news "What you watching?" "Apparently an NCIS agent and his fiancé who survived that ball bombing are getting married this weekend." The phone rings "are you going to answer it?" "No I don't feel like dealing with people today." "How do you feel about unemployment line?" David answers the phone. Later on Abby walks back into the kitchen "Are you okay abbey?" "He's getting married" "who is sweetie?" "My ex-boyfriend who I still love, but I messed up by letting him go a long time ago." "Awe sweetie it will be okay, you know what we are going out tonight" "I don't know" "Yes we are I am picking you up at 6 and you better look hot." "Okay but I don't put out unless I get dinner first" "I know I read your bumper sticker" Abby and Carrie go out and it gets Abby's mind off of Tim's wedding.**

**AN: The last bit is from Gilmore girls.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moving On**

**Chapter 2:**

_**16 years later:**_

**16 years have passed since Abby moved to New Orleans during that time she ran into her old high school boyfriend they ended up having a child together but they broke up not long after she was born. They named their daughter Annabelle Caitlin Sciuto but she goes by Anna and is now 15 years old. Abby walks into the inn "Morning David did the plumber come?" "Yes he did nothing and it's $200" Abby picks up the phone " Hi Max it's Abby talk to me about room 5, well you told me you fixed that and I never forget anything so this one is on you right, pleasure doing business with you." Abby starts to walk away "Someone is here for you" "Who?" "Some guy he is in the sitting room" she walks into the sitting room "Tim what are you doing here? Where's Delilah?" "Hi Abs I came to see you" "Why and is Delilah okay with you coming to see me? I'm not too sure she would be okay with you flying to visit an old girlfriend" " Abs me and Delilah are no longer together we got divorced a few years ago, she is actually now engaged to Freddy Linn, they became friends over the years and they didn't mean to fall for each other but it happened." "Tim I am so sorry I know she was your Shannon." "Abs she wasn't my Shann…" "Hey mom" "Hi sweetie, Tim this is my daughter Anna and Anna this is a friend of mine from DC Tim." "Hi Tim" "Hi Anna nice to meet you." "Tim how long are you in town for?" "Not really sure" "Well Anna's birthday is in two days and I would love it if you would come to her party." " I don't know" "You should Mom is famous for her party's" "I think the best one was her 8****th**** birthday" "Yeah that one was good" "The cops shut us down" "The cops shut down an 8 year olds party" "and arrested the clown" " Sure I can come" "Great well I am going to go study" "okay I will see you at home" " I can't believe you have a daughter you always said you would never get married and have kids, who's the lucky guy?" " her father is my high school boyfriend not long after I moved back we dated and then I got pregnant with Anna, but he left not long after she was born." "Abs I'm sorry" "I'm not I am so glad I had Anna she is a great kid." "well of course she is you are her mother, so another reason for my visit is I wanted to tell you I still love you" "Tim" "I know this is out of the blue but I can't keep pretending that I don't love you." "Tim I care about you but we don't know who each other are anymore it's been 16 years, I think we need to be friends for right now and see where it goes from there plus I have Anna to think about." "I understand"**

**One Month later:**

**Abby is sleeping when she gets a call "Hello? Oh my gosh thank you for calling I will be there as soon as I can." She rushes to Anna's room "Anna wake up" "Mom?" "The inn is on fire" "what the inn is on fire" "are you sure you weren't dreaming" "No get up we have to go" "Okay" They rush to the inn luckily no one was hurt in the fire but Abby's aunt decided to close the inn. So Abby and Carrie decide to love Back to D.C to open an inn, David decides to go with them. Abby and Carrie fly to D.C to check out possible inns and so they can look for places to live. They find a inn that they like they buy it but it is going to need a lot of work before they can open. Abby finds a house she likes for her and Anna.  
**


End file.
